Wolf
by The Hollow Inside Me
Summary: While hunting one day, Edward and his family come across a wolf in the forest. Alice being Alice decides to keep her as a pet. How is this wolf the Bella we all know and love?


My name is Bella Swan. I have lived where no one can find me for the past seventeen years. No one can handle what I am. I am a hybrid. A confusing mixture of two completely different creatures. The human, and the wolf. I can take whichever form I please. When I am a wolf, I have all the capabilities of a wolf. But when human, I carry the extra ability of stronger sight and smell from the wolf gene. No one would understand me. I became wild and unpredictable in the past years, keeping normally in my wolf form. Now, I am truly more wolf than human.

…

EPOV

It wasn't much of a surprise that on sunny days my family would all go hunting with one another. We enjoyed it.

This time we went hunting somewhere we never had before. It was closer to Canada than we'd ever hunted. It was a forest. The forest was the furthest thing from the human world I had ever seen.

Most of the forest was overgrown with vines, poison ivy and various weeds. The trees were unbelievably tall. What I noticed the most was how untouched it was. It hadn't been found by humans at all by the looks of it. This one place still belonged to the earth.

"Edward," Alice called my name and I looked over to the sound of her voice. "Ready to go?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side almost like a cat.

"Yeah," I sighed, giving the forest one last glace before running off towards Alice's direction. Soon enough, I could tell Alice was following me. Suddenly, she jumped off of the 'almost' path I was following. I raced after her, hoping she found a herd of something, like deer.

All of a sudden, the sweetest smell can over me and had I not been hunting already, I would've. But there was the slightest thing off with the smell. Overall it smelt like flowers. But underneath that was a woodsy smell, followed with a smell that was almost human. Curious, I continued following Alice.

Subconsciously, I closed my eyes and took in a large breath, breathing in the beautiful smell. With my eyes closed, it was not to my knowledge that Alice had stopped running, until I ran into her back at least.

My eyes snapped open and I could vaguely remember letting an annoyed hiss out of my mouth before it saw it. The smell.

It was a dark brown wolf. Right now it was resting against a tall oak. It was curled up into a little ball, the breaths from it's nose moving the fur on it's tail slightly. Even for an animal, the creature was beautiful. Soft – by the looks of it – dark brown fur coated the wolf. In it's sleep, the wolf looked peaceful, as if nothing else on the earth mattered to it besides life and having it. But what confused me is the wolf's face. The features, were almost...human-like.

I took in another breath and felt the smell burn my throat slightly. As much as that animal looked cute, it smelled too good for it's well being.

I crouched into a hunting position and started to stalk forward.

Then Alice made a sound. It was almost like a squeal, but it sounded happy.

Confused, I turned to face her.

"The wolf," she explained. "It's so cute!" She gave another of one of those 'happy squeals'.

Suddenly, the tips of the wolf's ear twitched slightly. And the eyes fluttered open sleepily.

Then I was lost. The eyes of the wolf were so, innocent. I hate using this word, but so...cute. They were a warm chocolate brown, they were deep and I could have drowned in them.

But that feeling was short lived.

As soon as the wolf saw us, it let out a growl that would have startled a vampire. Which it did. Alice and I stepped back slightly, not blinking. Making sure this creature wouldn't attack us. Even though it wouldn't hurt us, we didn't want to hurt it. Somehow, I wasn't really thirsty anymore.

The wolf stood up slowly and growled again, taking a step away from us. This confused me, didn't it want to attack us? Most wolves would attack anything that came near their territory, but this one would just walk away.

Then Alice exploded. She ran over to the wolf and started petting it. _Petting it._ And _cooing_ at it. Then gently as ever, she scooped up the wolf in her arms and looked at me with her almost black eyes. "Edward," she said. "Meet our new pet." She squealed again and ran towards Carlisle's sent.

I took in a gasp of unnecessary air and ran after Alice. Was she insane? We can't have a pet. The next time one of us is too hungry we could easily turn on it.

I ran faster than Alice to get to Carlisle first, and when I ran into him, to say the least he was confused. "Alice," I explained.

Then she ran up behind me and used her free hand to poke me in the back of my head. "That wasn't very nice." She pouted.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "can you tell me why you ran all the way over here carrying a wolf?"

"This is our new pet," she stated, nodding slightly.

"Alice, we can't keep a pet."

"Yes, we can, Carlisle." Alice argued. "It won't be a problem at all. I can feed her and walk her and play with her, and Edward can help!" She added suddenly.

"I can?" I asked.

"Yes," she hissed in my direction. Then she paused for a moment and then squealed. "I already saw you will say yes Carlisle."

His head hung and he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he breathed.

…

I think the only one more edgy than me was the wolf itself. Esme had turned out to be fond at the idea of having a pet. Emmett was almost as happy as Alice and would go on and on about how he would teach it tricks and games. Jasper didn't like it but went along with it because Alice loved it. Rosalie wasn't too excited on the idea of a pet but she was curious to the outcome.

Then there was the wolf. More than anything I was curious about her. Jasper felt normal emotions from her like fear and anger but he was not expecting the pain that this animal had. At the time, I had been carrying it and almost dropped it because I thought I hurt it.

When we got home, none of us were ready to set the wolf down yet. We didn't know how it would react. Alice had taken Jasper and Emmett with her to shop for the dog, so I was the one in charge of holding her since Rosalie wouldn't do it and Esme and Carlisle had work to do.

I sat on the couch and held the wolf in my lap. It seemed content enough to quietly rest there while my arms were wrapped protectively around it. I leaned my head back and listened to the slowing breaths of the wolf. It seemed that it was slowly falling asleep. Soon enough I heard almost a quiet snoring sound coming from the wolf in my lap.

Unable to help myself I used one of my hands to gently rub the space in between it's ears. The wolf made a little whine noise then it's ears laid back and the wolf snuggled closer to me like a cat.

"We're home," Alice yelled louder than necessary from the doorway.

"Alice!" I hissed in a normal toned voice.

"Sorry," she apologized, much quieter.

I looked down at the wolf in my lap and saw it was still snoring gently.

Alice carefully walked into the room, trying not to make any noise. "Aw," she sighed as she saw the wolf curled up on my lap. "That's so cute." She took a small pause to 'aw' again. "Well, I think I got everything. Dog food. Leash. Collar. Id tag. Dog bed. Tennis balls. Frisbee." She listed of the things she got, holding her hand up and tapping a finger whenever she said one of the items she got.

"That's nice, Alice." I said, still slightly rubbing the wolf. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice's back." I said.

Suddenly, everyone – except Jasper and Emmett who I had yet to see – was in the room.

Alice stepped into the center of the room and held her hands behind her back like someone in a business. "Now," she started in an official tone. "What are we going to name it?" She asked.

"It?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know if it's male or female yet." Explained Alice.

"Female," Rosalie said, "males are much bigger."

"Okay then, what are we going to name _her?_" Alice rephrased.

"Shadow?" Alice guessed.

"No, too normal." Emmett said walking into the room with Jasper following him. "What about... uh, Sparky?" He asked.

"It's a girl Emmett," Alice sighed.

"Bella." I said. It match her. A pretty name for a pretty wolf.

"Bella," Alice repeated. "Huh...I like it." She smiled.

I smiled too, and scratched the top of the wolf's head. "Bella," I said, letting the name roll off my tong.

Everyone loved Bella. She became more and more like a pet over the following weeks. Almost domesticated. But we still had to remember she was a wild animal. Every now and then she would snap at us, when we annoyed her or got to close to her food.

Today most of us would be hunting, except for Alice who wanted to stay with Bella.

"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked her.

"I'm positive." She said. "I need to spend some time with Bella. You've been hogging her." Alice accused.

What she said was actually pretty true. Bella would sleep on the couch in my room, or on my lap; but no where else. She would only play a game or eat food if I was in the room at the time. Where I went, Bella would normally follow. She wouldn't let anyone put a leash on her so we couldn't take her outside. But if I came along, she wouldn't run.

"I have not," I protested weakly, "she just loves me more than you."

"Get out," Alice sighed with an annoyed tone

I would be hunting in a spot closer to the house than the others, in case Alice needed me, so I didn't find any mountain loins. I just had to make due with deers and elk.

_Edward,_ I heard Alice's mental voice after I just finished my second deer. _You need to come home, now. It's Bella._

I ran towards the home, reaching it in minutes to my speed. "What is it?" I asked when I got inside.

I walked to the living room where Alice was and saw a girl sitting on the couch with Alice's bed comforter wrapped around her bare shoulders. Her hair was long and brown, a similar color to Bella's hair. The girl's skin was almost as pale as mine, but just a shade darker. But her eyes were the exact same as Bella's.

"Edward," Alice said. "This is Bella, _our _Bella." She added.

"Hi," the girl squeaked her voice rough and throaty.

"Bella?" I asked coming to sit next to the girl.

"The one and only," she shrugged, the comforter falling a little. Only then I realized that she was significantly naked under the comforter.

"Alice," she sighed, looking towards her. "Do you think you could find her some clothes?"

Alice nodded happily and grabbed one of Bella's hands then quickly pulled her up the stair.

I could hear some of their conversation. It was mostly along the lines of Bella arguing with Alice. I laughed, shaking my head slightly. Alice will be Alice.

Minutes later Bella came down the stair smiling with Alice trailing behind her wearing a frown.

"What wrong Alice?" I said mockingly.

"Bella decided to dress herself." She pouted. "I had the perfect dress and she wears just jeans and a t-shirt."

"And they are comfortable." Bella snapped. "I like comfortable. What wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but still. It's just. Egh!" Alice sighed angrily.

"So, explanation time." I said.

"Easy. I'm not human. I am a hybrid of a human and a wolf." She shrugged.

"Okay, so you can just turn into either a wolf or a human? So why were in the forest. That was no where near any humans?" Alice asked.

"I don't like to be around people. It just reminds me that I'm not. And I clearly understand you aren't human. What are you?" Bella asked, the question more directed at me.

"We are vampires. But we don't drink human blood, instead we drink animal blood." I said, shrugging as she had.

"Were you hunting when you found me?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes."

"Okay, we are learning a lot about each other today." Bella said laughing.

After a few weeks almost nothing had changed besides the fact that we knew now. She preferred to remain a wolf but every week she would spend a day as a human. Normally she would sleep on the bed that Alice put in my room, but sometimes Alice would make her spend the night with her in her room. On those nights Jasper would just have to sit down in the living room.

Rosalie couldn't be more thrilled (note heavy use of sarcasm) about Bella being human. Emmett was all for it, he said he could use another little sister. Jasper was cautious, but was fairly happy. Carlisle and Esme were overly ecstatic to have someone to look after, who could grow and needed to eat actual food.

We all learned a lot more about Bella. No one had any idea how long she would live because she was half-wolf, but she would probably have an unusually long life. She was more and more like family than a pet now. She wouldn't snap at anyone anymore because they would be able to tell more about her. Like when she wanted to be alone or when she was really hungry and things like that.

Bella and I had grown extremely close. It was like she was the wolf again who couldn't do anything without me. But it was different now. Now, I didn't want to not be with her. It made me uneasy. We would spend every waking moment we could together.

But then we were playing baseball, Bella was there. Alice got a vision of three more vampires coming. Today, Bella was a wolf; so she didn't look like a human. But I was still worried. I had reason to be.

"A pet?" The black-haired one said. "Why do you have it?"

"Her." I corrected.

"I didn't know that animals could smell, so good. So much like a human." The blonde one said, taking a step forward.

I leaned into a crouch, in front of Bella. Wanting to protect her. A snarl ripped out of my mouth. The man looked surprised at my advance.

"Edward?" A soft voice spoke, followed by a warm hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Bella. She was human. An old duster Carlisle found was placed across her slender body, covering her trembling frame.

I couldn't miss the intake of breath from the three other vampires.

"I think it's best you leave." Carlisle said.

"Okay," the black-haired one said. "James." He said, as the blonde one slipped out of a crouch. I focused on his thoughts.

_Soon enough I will have her blood. It won't be hard to track her with that smell. I haven't smelt anything like it. Imagine that blood..._ His thoughts then imagined him drinking her blood, it trickling down his throat.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice shaking.

I didn't respond. I just threw her fragile frame across my back and felt her hands wrap themselves around my neck, trying to hang on. Then, once I knew she was holding on, I sped back towards the house. I couldn't let him kill her. We had to get her out of her.

In a matter of minutes I had Bella back at the house. "Get dressed." I demanded, in a voice so that she couldn't argue. Then I ran over to where some clothes were laying in the floor, I tossed them to her so she would be able to change into something.

I turned my back then heard the sound of cloth being dropped and fumbled with.

"I'm done." She said and I turned around to see her in a pair of jeans and one of my shirts. If I had been human I would've blushed at seeing her in my clothes, but I wasn't human.

"Alice," I said hearing her enter the house. "What can we do?"

"We have to leave." She said already in her room throwing clothes into a bag. "Jasper and I will take Bella. You and the others will have to try and keep him off our sent."

"I won't leave her." I said, my voice so soft I'm not sure she heard it.

"You have to Edward. He won't expect you to leave her."

So that's how I ended up on a different side of the country than Bella. Alice and Jasper took her to Phoenix while the rest of us stayed here. Until Alice called me.

"Edward?" She sounded worried.

"What is it?" I asked, worried now.

"It's Bella. She's gone."

It took me three hours to get to Phoenix. The longest three hours of my life. When I got to where I could smell Bella, I followed her sent. After another seven minutes I found her...and James. He was bent over her limp body, his teeth in her wrist. I ran at him and threw him off of my Bella.

James spun around to face me and leaned into a crouch as I had. I ran at him again and he was able to throw him off of me. I hit a window and finally the sent hit me. Bella's blood. Somehow, my temptation to eat her was drowning in the anger I felt towards James for hurting her.

I jumped back down towards James and pinned him down before he could react. James' teeth snapped at my throat trying to throw me off. I leaned down and bit at James' throat.

"Edward," I heard Alice say when I let go of James' neck. "We can take it from here. Go to Bella." Alice took a hold of James' neck and let me find Bella. Carlisle was leaning over her looking at the damage.

"Carlisle," I asked when I reached them. "Is she alright?"

"She should be fine son. Just a broken leg, a few broken ribs and a gash on her head."

I apprised her, but something tugged at my memory. Then it hit me. I had seen James drinking from her. He bit her. "Carlisle," I choked out. Then trying to be gentle I grabbed her wrist and trust it upwards slightly.

"He bit her." Carlisle said, no longer calm but appalled.

…

Yesterday, Bella was attacked by James. She still hasn't moved or breathed or done anything. I don't know if she feels any pain or if she is dead. Alice found a tape, at the sight where she was attacked. Just this morning I watched it.

It had been James attacking Bella. All played out for me to see.

…

Day two, and Bella has shown no sighs of being alive. Except the fact that her heart is still beating. I don't know what the change will do to her, with her not being human.

…

Today we were all crowded around Bella. If she woke, today would most likely be the day.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice rough for not using it often.

"Bella will wake up in one hour." She said.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. She would wake up. But as what?

I sat next to the couch Bella was sprawled out on and watched her features change. Her long was significantly longer and her ivory skin was now snow-white. Her lashes grew longer and her lips grew fuller. She was beautiful.

I heard everyone take a deep breath. Then Bella's heart stuttered. Once. Twice. Then nothing. Her eyes opened slowly to see the world. She sat up in a speed that would've matched mine and turned to face us. She was breathing in gasps, even though she didn't need to.

"Bella?" I asked. She gasped again and her red eyes turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded slightly. "I-I think." She said, then gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, surprised at her voice.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Go take her hunting."

"Come on Bella." I cooed, taking her hand in mine. "Follow me."

"I'm not stupid." She snapped, but grinned playfully at me.

I laughed at her then took off running, making sure she followed. Once we were in the forest I took her hand. "Now, what do you smell?" I asked.

"Uh, deer? Two or three of them? West of us?" She guessed.

"Yes, five deer actually and northwest." I corrected.

"What do I do?"

"Just follow your instincts." I said, taking a step back and letting go of her hand.

Then, she started running in the same direction I had told her. I followed to see what she would do. When I caught up to her, she had found the deer.

I watched her jump on one deer then place her teeth at it's neck, hungrily biting down. Once the deer was drained she threw the body aside and looked at herself. She was stained with blood and most of her clothes were torn.

"Nice," I commented on her new clothes with a laugh. If she was human she looked like she'd be blushing. "You really are beautiful, you know." I added.

"Uh thanks. You're pretty too?" She said awkwardly.

"No, I mean it." I said seriously, taking her hand in mine again.

"Thanks," she said.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked taking a step closer to her.

"Sure," she said.

"Don't move." I instructed. She looked confused but stayed still all the same.

I walked forward, until Bella was right against my body. Carefully I raised a hand and moved a lock of brown hair out of her face. Then I leaned down and brushed my lips across hers. As I had asked, she stayed completely still. "Okay," I sighed, now content.

She opened her eyes and I saw so much love in those familiar brown eyes I almost was knocked off my feet. Her gaze focused on my eyes, then my lips, then my eyes again. She leaned forward ever slightly and I finished the gap.

My hands went to cup her cheek and her went to twine themselves into my hair. I let out an accidental moan and felt Bella chuckle against my mouth. She pulled back and laughed at me again. I smiled then pushed her up against the nearest tree behind her. She let out a small gasp as my mouth descended on her throat. Her tiny hand grabbed at me hair, pulling my closer to her. "I love you." I said, kissing her neck again.

"I love you, too." She said gasping, still clutching me to her.

I looked up in her eyes and let out an internal sigh of contentment. "Forever." I agreed, kissing her again.

**Okay, so this is my first Twilight one-shot. And it took me forever to write with all my summer activities going on. Plus my moving. So, I hope you enjoy this. Please review! You know you want to! (Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, my computer is being stupid).**


End file.
